Peridot
Peridot (Peridoto en España) Es una Gema creada en el Planeta Madre y una ingeniera del Planeta Madre, Actualmente es una reciente miembro de las Gemas de Cristal. Apariencia Apariencia General Peridot es de estatura baja, su cabello es triangular, su piel verde. Usa anteojos transparentes, su cuerpo es delgado. Su nariz es corta, pequeña y puntiaguda.Parece ser más débil que Steven. Tiene los ojos y la piel color verde lima, sus manos estaban protegidas por protesis falsas y dedos que flotan. Su gema se encuentra en la frente (Al igual que Perla) y tiene la forma de un triángulo invertido con bordes redondeados. Diseño anterior Lleva una camisa con cuello en V el cual tiene un diamante amarillo,lleva sus partes mejoradas color verde pasto con franjas verde oscuro. Diseño actual Es el mismo de antes, solo que esta vez no tiene sus partes mejoradas y las puntas de sus zapatos ahora son amarillas. Personalidad Peridot solía ser muy tranquila, pero a la vez fría y maquiavélica. A lo largo de la serie, al estar más con las Gemas de Cristal, se ha hecho más cercana a ellas, solían ser enemigas y pelear, Peridot las insultaba. Sin embargo desde perder sus partes robóticas se hizo amiga de Steven y poco a poco de las Gemas de Cristal. Cuando le grito a Diamante Amarillo y le dijo tonta se unió a las Gemas de Cristal. Inicialmente, Peridot parecía ser calculadora, despiadada y leal, como se muestra en su disposición a matar a Steven y las otras gemas de cristal en "The Return" cuando se lo pidió una autoridad superior (Jasper). Ella es hábil con la tecnología avanzada de gemas y trabaja para Homeworld como técnica y se toma en serio su trabajo, aplastando uno de sus robonoides cuando estaba dañado e inutilizado durante el "Warp Tour". Como se ve en "Marble Madness", Peridot aborda la interacción con la vida orgánica con la ideología de Homeworld, ya que cuando interactúa con Steven, intenta aplastarlo con un puño mecánico después de que él deja de ser útil, creyendo que la vida orgánica es una forma de vida inferior. Como se muestra cuando las gemas de cristal destruyen su equipo, Peridot se frustra cuando no se sale con la suya; ella rápidamente pierde los estribos y pregunta "¿Por qué sigues destruyendo mis cosas?" Ejemplos de la lealtad de Peridot se muestran durante los eventos de "Jail Break". Aunque no está de acuerdo con la forma en que Jasper está llevando a cabo su misión y se muestra molesta, Peridot aún sigue las órdenes y acepta lo que Jasper tiene en mente. Otro ejemplo de su lealtad se muestra cuando se vio obligada a completar su misión y regresar a Homeworld a pesar de no haber tenido contacto con Yellow Diamond y se ha demostrado que se aferra a Steven cuando tiene miedo. Después de "Jail Break", Peridot se volvió cada vez más frenética en sus intentos de contactar a Homeworld, sabiendo que la interferencia continua de Crystal Gems con su misión la dejaría atrapada en la Tierra cuando el Cluster emerja y destruya el planeta. Su comportamiento se muestra más errático, en "Keeping It Together", por ejemplo, cuando se va volando con los dedos de su helicóptero, sonríe y se ríe histéricamente, y sus expresiones faciales se exageran a lo largo del episodio. En "Cry for Help", ¡Peridot interrumpe a Crying Breakfast Friends! y todas las otras señales de televisión con su propia transmisión del Hub de Comunicación rogándole a Yellow Diamond que la rescatara. Peridot incluso recurre al secuestro de Steven para que pueda reparar el Homeworld Warp con su saliva curativa durante "Catch and Release". Cuando Steven no puede resolver su problema, Peridot se pone histérica y se desmorona al darse cuenta de que está atrapada en la Tierra. Después de reformarse en su yo natural sin potenciadores de extremidades, Peridot es bastante diminuta, y se vuelve muy juvenil y paranoica, asumiendo que los artículos para el hogar inofensivos son "armas" y que la hostilidad impulsa cada acción de las gemas de cristal. Sin embargo, una vez que Steven la consuela, se vuelve mucho más relajada y cooperativa, aunque todavía se niega a cooperar con las gemas y se recluye en el baño de Steven. Se ha demostrado que Peridot es increíblemente terca, ya que se requieren varios intentos de Peridot para analizar el clúster. A menudo, cuando trabajaba, Peridot insistía en que las cosas se hicieran a su manera y despreciaba comprometerse. Continuó manteniendo su registro, a pesar de que la tarea era un punto discutible, más o menos por una sensación de normalidad. También es abierta y honesta sobre sus puntos de vista y solía decir sin rodeos lo que pensaba, independientemente de la audiencia. Asume la responsabilidad de lo que dice y ha aprendido a guardarse algunas de sus opiniones más ofensivas. Con el paso del tiempo, su comportamiento en torno a las gemas de cristal ha demostrado que se ha abierto a nuevas ideas y creencias. Peridot es bastante mala para mentir y dirá la verdad cuando se lo presione. Trató de mentir sobre el Comunicador Diamante y por qué odiaba el cambio de forma, pero dijo la verdad cuando se le preguntó de nuevo. Peridot se aferró al dogma social de Homeworld durante mucho tiempo. En "Back to the Barn", Peridot actuó muy condescendientemente hacia Pearl debido a su posición en el sistema de castas de Homeworld como un sirviente hecho a la medida. Ella se rehúsa a reconocer la habilidad de Pearl como técnico por este motivo. Sin embargo, después de una competencia entre robots autoconstruidos, Peridot admite que pudo haberse equivocado. En "Demasiado lejos", Peridot muestra una fuerte aversión a la fusión, similar a Jasper, refiriéndose a Garnet como una "permafusión". En "Catch and Release" se refiere a Garnet como una "sucia máquina de guerra" debido a la creencia de Homeworld de que la fusión solo debe usarse para el combate. Peridot también ha declarado que Garnet la hace "increíblemente incómoda". Peridot intenta apelar al favor de Amatista, ya que ve a Amatista como lo más parecido a una Gema "normal", haciendo que se ría a pesar de que Peridot es increíblemente sociable y no está familiarizado con el concepto de humor. Peridot tiene dificultades para disculparse por su comportamiento, pero está dispuesta a hacerlo. En "Pudo haber sido genial" se muestra que, si bien le gusta seguir las reglas, se emociona un poco cuando las rompe (por ejemplo, sentarse en un asiento de élite de Gema). Durante su tiempo con Steven y las gemas de cristal, comienza a darse cuenta de que la filosofía de Homeworld es muy defectuosa, y que ella tiene defectos como miembro de las gemas de cristal. Ella admite tener algunos sentimientos persistentes sobre Homeworld en "Gem Drill". Ella revela que, aunque había hecho las paces con su decisión de desertar, era difícil abandonar sus viejas emociones de su vida pasada. Peridot es increíblemente dedicada y algo posesiva, ocasionalmente hasta el punto de la obsesión. Ella solía estar apegada emocionalmente a su pie mecánico, ya que era la única parte restante de los potenciadores de sus extremidades. En "Mensaje recibido", después de lograr contactar a Diamante Amarillo y suplicar que se salvara la Tierra, se dio cuenta de que su perspectiva de su líder había cambiado y la veía como la tiranía cruel e insensible que es, a pesar de estar obsesionada con ella anteriormente. . Peridot luego se rebela contra los deseos de Diamante Amarillo, consolidando su lealtad a las Gemas de Cristal. También ha mostrado una obsesión con los objetos y el entretenimiento, todos Camp Pining Hearts (hasta un grado obsesivo) y le encantan las cosas con símbolos alienígenas, como los calzoncillos y los animales de peluche. Sus deseos pueden ser vistos como bastante infantiles a veces, y el Sr. Smiley incluso pensó que ella era una niña. Al salvar la Tierra del Cluster, desde entonces ha tratado de ser amiga de Lapis y las Gemas de Cristal, así como de aceptar a la Tierra como su nuevo hogar. Como se muestra en "Demasiado corto para montar", Peridot sufre problemas de confianza debido a que aparentemente no tiene poderes de Gema, ya que Homeworld careció de recursos para otorgar poderes a su clase en la creación. Sin embargo, esto cambia rápidamente cuando se descubre que tiene poderes ferrocinéticos latentes con los que aprovechó al máximo su tiempo en Funland con Steven y Amatista. Es probable que su ego inflado, ligera actitud condescendiente y alardear (por ejemplo: llamarse a sí misma la nueva líder de las gemas de cristal) sea una forma de compensar sus propias inseguridades. "Beta" muestra un lado mucho más considerado. Ella muestra a Steven y Amethyst alrededor del granero renovado, los entretiene con sus "meep morps" y poderes e intenta convencer a Amethyst de que es mejor que Jasper al mostrarle el Beta Kindergarten. También muestra su dedicación a sus amigos al decirle a Jasper que es una gema de cristal e intenta usar sus poderes metálicos para ayudar a luchar. También expresa su amor por la Tierra al tratar de explicar cómo la vida en la Tierra puede "liberarte", lo que indica que ama cómo la Tierra le ha permitido descubrir su propia personalidad, no lo que Homeworld le dice que es. También en "Room for Ruby", ella acordó inicialmente enseñarle a Navy acerca de las tradiciones de la Tierra cuando vivía en el granero. Cuando Lapis estaba triste acerca de cómo se tomó el tiempo para aprender sobre la Tierra cuando Navy pudo entender por primera vez, Peridot la consuela. Peridot muestra repetidamente la arrogancia y el comportamiento autoangrante. En "Terrestres" ella sobreestimó su ferrokinesis y se jactó de Jasper al respecto. En "Back to the Kindergarten", Peridot finalmente fue convencida de abandonar el baño cuando Amethyst mencionó que podía hacer que ella y Steven se sintieran tontos por lo que Peridot sabía. En "Made of Honor", Peridot considera que la llegada de Bismuth es tan importante que ella es la única que se queda con el trago. Fuera de todo este comportamiento egocéntrico y arrogante, el ejemplo más extremo fue de lejos durante "Reunidos". Cuando Blue Diamond atacó, a pesar de la ausencia de daño real de Peridot, exigió que Blue Diamond luchara contra ella y luego se felicitó por su trayectoria cuando Bismuth la tiró. Sin embargo, este comportamiento no deja de tener consecuencias. Cuando Yellow se unió a Blue en el ataque, Peridot sin dudarlo fue a burlarse de ella, sin temer a la Gem, que era mucho más peligrosa. Esto condujo a Amarillo inmediatamente después de ella. Poderes Peridot creía que por ser una gema de segunda generación no tenía poder alguno, pero en el episodio "Muy pequeña para subir" descubre que tiene el poder de controlar cosas de metal o hierro tal como atraerlas hacia ella o manejarlas en el aire. Gema Gemología *El peridoto es una de las pocas piedras preciosas que existen sólo en un color, eso explicaría por qué Peridot viene en tonalidades verdosas sin ningún otro color. *El peridoto es una malformación del cuarzo. *En la antigüedad se creyó que el peridoto fue un regalo de la Madre Naturaleza, para celebrar la creación anual de un mundo nuevo. *En la Antigüedad, así como en la Edad Media la gente creía que el cosmos era reflejado en las piedras preciosas. *El peridoto se le asigna al planeta Saturno. *Es una de las gemas "idiocromáticas" , es decir qué su color viene de la composición química básica del mismo mineral, no de impurezas menores, y por lo tanto se encuentra sólo en tonos verdes. *El peridoto es el mineral purificado olivino, es un silicato y su estructura cristalina se compone de cristal en forma de traeros asilados individuales, eso explica la forma de su cabello. *El peridoto se asocia con el poder de la influencia, la curación y la armonía en las relaciones. *Es una piedra preciosa muy vieja, que se ha vuelto muy popular hoy en día.Es *Es tan antigua que se puede encontrar entre la joyería egipcia, de principios del segundo milenio, A.C. *El peridoto es la gema de nacimiento del mes de agosto. *Son comúnmente confundidos con las esmeraldas. Pese a poseer un tono mas amarillento que las mismas. *Es la piedra del 16º año de casamiento. *Entre los años 30 y 40 cobro mucha fama. *En la edad media , Alfonso X El Sabio lo llamó Zaberget, otros, crisólito, y los franceses "peridot". *Común en la joyería griega y romana temprana, el peridoto empezó a ser popular desde 1500 a.C., cuando los egipcios empezaron a extraerlo en Zeberget, conocida más tarde como Isla St John, a unos 80 km de la costa egipcia en el Mar Rojo. Por aquel entonces era un negocio peligroso porque la isla estaba infestada de serpientes venenosas, que un faraón posterior tiró al mar. *Era llamado "gema del sol" en la antigüedad. *En la edad media, fue muy utilizado por la iglesia. *Muy usado por chamanes y sacerdotes egipcios, mayas y aztecas. *Es de las pocas piedras que tiene un solo color, el verde oliva, por eso también se la conoce como olvina. La intensidad del verde puede cambiar dependiendo de la cantidad de hierro presente en su estructura, desde un matriz amarillento, verde oliva o marrón verdoso. Es una piedra muy apreciada en joyería *Prevenir los celos y envidia: Los celos se asocian con el color verde como el del peridoto. El uso del peridoto para este fin puede provenir de como los antiguos sacerdotes egipcios usaban el peridoto como una piedra mágica para protegerse de los celos del poder del faraón. *Atraer dinero: El peridoto junto al citrino se les asocia con el dinero, y las buenas oportunidades. *Atraer objetos perdidos: El peridoto se usaba en la búsqueda de objetos perdidos en el plano físico y también en casos de perdida de ilusión o de alegría. *En el parto: El peridoto se usaba por muchas parteras para facilitar el trabajo de parto, estimular las contracciones y la apertura del canal de parto. *Históricamente, la isla volcánica Zabargad (St. Jhon) en el Mar Rojo, al este de Egipto, es el yacimiento más importante que fue explotado por 3500 años, abandonado por muchos siglos, redescubierta sólo en 1900 y ha sido completamente explotado desde entonces. *Se forma a 400km bajo tierra a una temperatura de entre 800-1.200ºC. *El peridoto es de las pocas piedras que se presentan en la naturaleza en un solo color, el verde. Sus matices de verde son consecuencia de la presencia del hierro en su composición. El peridoto más valorado será el que contenga un porcentaje de hierro menor al 15%. Esta piedra tiene un brillo vítreo, que cuando la luz se refleja en su superficie proyecta un resplandor aterciopelado y luminoso parecido a la esmeralda. Es un mineral blando muy sensible a los golpes y a los ácidos. *Una piedra conocida desde hace millones de años, siendo uno de sus principales yacimientos, la isla volcánica de Zabargad situada en el Mar Rojo; estos yacimientos fueron explotados por los egipcios desde el 3300 a.C, hasta el siglo XIX. *Como ocurrió con otras gemas, en el antiguo Egipto los peridotos eran utilizados como talismanes de buena suerte. Le llamaban “La esmeralda nocturna” porque no perdía su luminosidad verde en la oscuridad. Al peridoto se le menciona en la Biblia con el nombre en hebreo de “Pitdah”. Era una de las piedras con las cuales los Sumos sacerdotes adornaban su túnica frontal. *Esta gema llega a Europa Central en la alta edad media a través de los cruzados; se le llamaba “La piedra de los caballeros” y se utilizaba al principio, para adornar y enriquecer los objetos religiosos de las catedrales. Fue una de las piedras favoritas en la época barroca, que en muchas ocasiones se le confundió con la esmeralda; muchas esmeraldas de los tesoros reales de esa época resultaron ser esplendidos peridotos. Napoleón usó el peridoto para demostrar a la emperatriz Josefina su eterno amor y admiración. *Actualmente los yacimientos de peridotos más importantes se encuentran en Birmania y la mejor colección de peridotos la podemos en el Palacio Topkapi, (Turquía) donde entre otras maravillas se puede admirar los 954 peridotos que adornan el fabuloso trono de Bayram. *En Rusia hay algunos peridotos cortados que salieron de un meteorito que cayó al este de Siberia en 1749. *Históricamente, la isla volcánica Zabargad (St. Jhon) en el Mar Rojo, al este de Egipto, es el yacimiento más importante que fue explotado por 3.500 años, abandonado por muchos siglos, redescubierta sólo en 1900 y ha sido completamente explotado desde entonces. Los yacimientos más importantes hoy en día se encuentran en Pakistán (región de Cachemira y región fronteriza de Pakistán-Afganistán) y es considerado de la mejor calidad. Material hermoso se encuentra también en la parte superior de Myanmar y Vietnam. Otros depósitos se han encontrado en Australia (Queensland), Brasil (Minas Gerais), China, Kenya, México, Noruega (al norte de Bergen), Sudáfrica, Sri Lanka, Tanzania y los Estados Unidos (Arizona y Hawai). *Frágil porque es sensible a las presiones y a los golpes. Muy sensible a los ácidos, hasta el vinagre la puede perjudicar. Evitar los productos de limpieza del hogar, lavage rápido con agua levemente enjabonada, después enjuague con agua destilada. *Esta piedra transmitiría energía y vigor tanto al cuerpo como al espíritu, armonizaría los pensamientos y los purificaría, va a ser también equilibrante a nivel de las emociones. Esta gema va a ser apropiada para suscitar un amor repentino, el "amor a primera vista". *Insertada en un anillo o llevado en la mano izquierda, podría evitar la melancolía y hasta la locura y, según algunas leyendas, va a poner también en fuga los demonios y los fantasmas. *Su lugar natural es el chakra del corazón, salvaguardando los equilibrios y descartando las influencias nefastas. Va a resultar complementario a la labradorita para las profesiones medicinales que experimentan las faltas de motivación debido a sus pacientes. Como con la esmeralda, hay que evitar de asociarla a otras gemas porque si no, va a ver sus propiedades multiplicadas en lugar de reducirlas pero desviadas de su objetivo, porque va a buscar de dominar los otros efectos. *El peridoto se imita con el vidrio, el corindón, o la espinela sintética. También hay dobletes de esmalte / espinela sintétca. *El peridoto ha sido conocido por tener efectos curativos en la vesícula biliar y el hígado. *La leyenda cuenta que el peridoto fue una de las piedras favoritas de Cleopatra y que algunas de las “esmeraldas” que ella usó eran en realidad peridoto. Cleopatra es tan famosa por su amor a las esmeraldas como lo fue Lady Di por su amor a los zafiros. El peridoto, un olivino cristalino, fue minado por milenios en la isla de Zabargad, 35 millas fuera de la costa de Egipto en el Mar Rojo. Supuestamente era más bella que la esmeralda que los egipcios también producían, de hecho tan bella, que se cree que fue la segunda piedra usada en el peto de alta plegaria por el segundo templo de Jerusalem construido en 515 DC. *Los griegos y los romanos continuaron el interés por el peridoto. Los romanos la llamaban la “esmeralda nocturna” porque su verdor no se oscurecía por la noche sino que permanecía brillante bajo cualquier condición lumínica. *Curiosamente, para una gema con tanta historia como el peridoto, su nombre es reciente. Por siglos, esta gema fue conocida como Crisolita de la palabra griega que significa “piedra amarilla”. Para evitar la confusión constante con el topacio amarillo, los británicos adoptaron el nombre de peridoto en el siglo 18. *El peridoto se corta de acuerdo a la forma de su cristal, mayormente en facetas o en clásicos cortes de mesa, redondo u ovalado. Los cristales más pequeños son cortados en series de piedras estandarizadas. Los más grandes en formas únicas y diversas. Los orfebres aman trabajar con esta piedra por su docilidad. Los cristales en bruto pueden ser bastante delicados y romperse con facilidad. Usualmente hay mucha tensión en el interior del cristal. *La gente que nació en agosto debería prestar atención a esta piedra, ya que la piedra peridoto es la del mes de agosto. Para estas personas trae no sólo buena suerte sino dignidad, prosperidad y fama. *Las combinaciones de peridoto con otras piedras se ven asombrosas en zarcillos, collares, anillos, broches, etc. *“Es una piedra protectora del aura tiene un poderoso efecto limpiador, libera y neutraliza las toxinas a todos los niveles, purifica los cuerpos físicos. Abre, limpia y activa los chakras del corazón y el plexo solar. En el plano emocional el peridoto ayuda a reconocer aspectos de la vida personal. Esta piedra se usa tanto para atraer el amor, como para calmar una ira feroz. Disipa las emociones negativas, se usa en conjuros para atraer las riquezas.” *Mineral silicato de magnesio y hierro, de color verde o amarillo y brillo vétreo que se halla en rocas volcánicas y formando parte de la peridotita. *Fue muy común en la joyería griega y romana temprana, el peridoto empezó a ser popular desde 1500 a.C., cuando los egipcios empezaron a extraerlo en Zeberget. *Es uno de los componentes de los famosos talismanes mágicos con propiedades curativas y protección de su poseedor. Esta piedra se forma en el interior profundo de la tierra y sale al exterior por medio de los volcanes; en Hawai, el peridoto simboliza las lágrimas de Pele, dios del fuego y los volcanes. Regeneraciones Categoría:Gemas Categoría:Gemas del Planeta Madre Categoría:Piedras Semipreciosas Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Gemas de Cristal